The Forgotten Rose
by Emerys08
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de The Wolf will Howl. J'étais énervé qu'ils n'aient pas laissé l'un des Docteurs, les Docteur plus âgés, voir Rose, donc j'ai écrit cela.


Salut tout le monde,

C'est ma première traduction. Je suis tombé sur cette histoire par hasard et comme elle me plaisait et qu'elle était courte, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

Cette histoire appartient à **The Wolf will howl**, je ne possède que la traduction.

Tout ce qui suit à partir de la ligne a été écrit par The Wolf will howl.

Bonne lecture !

**The Forgotten Rose**

**J'étais énervé qu'ils n'aient pas laissé l'un des Docteurs, les Docteur plus âgés, voir Rose, donc j'ai écrit cela.**

**Et non, je ne vais pas poursuivre cette cause bien que je n'ai pas encore vraiment regardé l'un des épisodes de Clara**

**(J'en suis seulement à quelques épisodes de la saison 6), donc je ne pense pas que ça se terminera aussi bien. Je ne possède pas Docteur**

**Who, ni les dialogues de l'épisode « Le Jour du Docteur ».**

Les trois Docteurs célébraient leurs nouveaux plans pour sauver Gallifrey. Le jeune Docteur, le moins érudit, laissa échapper un rire : "Elle ne m'a pas montré n'importe quel avenir. Elle m'a montré exactement l'avenir que j'avais besoin de voir. "

Cela attira l'attention de Eleven, "eh, qui l'a fait ? "

" Oh Méchant Loup, je pourrais vous embrasser ! "

Ten se figea et regarda le jeune Docteur, " Pardon, tu viens de dire « Méchant Loup » ? " Eleven s'arrêta et le regarda lui aussi.

Clara se dirigea vers Eleven, " Alors que faisons-nous ? Quel est le plan ? "

Mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ten s'avança vers le plus jeune Docteur, "pourquoi avez-vous dit « Méchant Loup » ? "

Eleven le regarda alors qu'il répondait : "C'est ainsi qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait. Sous cette forme, elle est le Méchant Loup."

" Bien sûr qu'elle l'est", murmura Ten alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

" Pardon ? "

" Oh, ça serait elle, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Eleven avec enthousiasme en direction de Ten.

" C'est bon de savoir que vous ne l'avez pas oublié elle aussi, " dit Ten amèrement.

" Et comment aurais-je pu faire cela ? C'est Rose Tyler " dit Onze tranquillement. "Quatre cents ans et j'ai encore l'impression de l'avoir perdue hier." Clara était surprise d'entendre de la douleur dans sa voix et elle se rapprocha des deux. Alors que le jeune Docteur les regardait avec fascination.

"Donc vous la connaissez ?" demanda-t-il et ses yeux vacillèrent vers la blonde assise sur le rebord. Elle regardait les deux Docteurs plus âgés avec des yeux tristes.

"La connaître ? Elle…, " dit Ten avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant comment terminer. Tout ce temps et il ne savait toujours pas.

"Elle est Rose" dit Eleven doucement. Il pivota en regardant autour de la salle, " est-elle ici ? "

Les yeux du jeune Docteur s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, ils étaient un couple d'idiots amoureux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, "oui, mais je pense que je suis le seul qui peut la voir." Leurs deux visages se baissèrent. Ils voulaient juste la voir une fois de plus.

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" Ten et Eleven se tournèrent vivement pour regarder la personne qu'ils avaient voulu voir depuis si longtemps. Clara l'observa aussi et vit une jolie femme blonde dans des vêtements en lambeaux. «Mes Docteurs… », murmura-t-elle en regardant les deux.

" Rose ", chuchotèrent-ils en même temps.

" Désolé, pas tout à fait, " dit-elle tout en laissant ses yeux briller. " Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Les cœurs des deux plus vieux Docteurs fondirent quand ils virent son sourire. " Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement surpris tout les deux ? Je protège toujours mon Docteur, »dit-elle, alors qu'elle sautait de la corniche et se dirigeait vers les deux.

Ten se précipita vers elle et l'attira dans une étreinte. Il se complaisait dans le sentiment de l'avoir dans les bras de nouveau. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et chuchota son nom à plusieurs reprises. Clara et le plus jeune Docteur les observèrent avec fascination tandis qu'Eleven attendait avec impatience son tour.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Eleven ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. "Je pense que vous êtes jaloux de vous-même à nouveau Docteur », dit Rose à l'oreille de Ten. Même si elle tenta de le dire discrètement tout le monde l'entendit et les oreilles d'Eleven rougirent quand Clara et le plus jeune Docteur se tournèrent vers lui. Ten prit un peu de recul et rigola avant de l'attirer pour un baiser. Ten sourit quant il sentit Rose l'embrasser à son tour. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il recula et la regarda en lui remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. «Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques ", chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Lui et Le Moment savaient qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Rose, mais il était heureux de prétendre qu'elle l'était et elle était heureuse de le laisser faire.

"Je sais", dit-elle doucement. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le regard impatient sur le visage d'Eleven. "Je pense que quelqu'un veut son tour", dit-elle malicieusement. Dix regarda derrière lui et poussa un soupir et à contrecœur fit un pas en arrière vers l'endroit où Clara et le plus jeune Docteur attendaient.

Eleven s'avança avec un sourire, «Bonjour.».

Rose sourit en retour, «bonjour».

Il la regarda un moment avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte. Une étreinte sans doute plus serrée que celle de Ten, mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un plus long moment. Eleven décala sa tête de contre ses cheveux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Je t'aime, Rose."

Rose sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de murmurer : "Elle t'aime aussi." C'était le meilleur qu'elle pouvait lui donner, et il le prendrait. Il prendrait tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Eleven recula et l'observa un instant avant de se pencher et posa sur un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était tendre et doux, mais rempli d'amour et de nostalgie. Quand il s'écarta à nouveau en arrière, il lui donna un baiser et caressa sa joue avec sa main. "Tu me manque tellement."

"Je sais. Tu lui manque aussi. Mais vous savez, vous ne devriez jamais abandonner l'espoir de la revoir."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'Eleven semblait juste confus, "Quoi ?"

"Rose Tyler est tout à fait impossible, vous ne savez jamais ce qui pourrait arriver", dit-elle en donnant un sourire rusé et entendu et un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Ils restèrent tous là pendant une minute à réfléchir à ces mots et Ten et Eleven eurent d'énormes sourires se formant sur leurs visages comme ils se répétèrent ses paroles dans leur tête.

Leur Rose revenait.

_Bon ? Mauvais ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Faites le moi savoir._


End file.
